Monster Hunter: World
- XB1 = }} |Release Dates = Japan - Early 2018 North America - Early 2018 Europe - Early 2018 |Systems = Playstation 4, Xbox One, PC |Official Websites = http://www.monsterhunterworld.com/ http://www.capcom.co.jp/monsterhunter/world/ |Flagship Monster = Rathalos |Generation = Fifth |Monsters = Aptonoth, Jagras, Anjanath, Great Jagras, Rathalos |Weapons = ? }} }}} Gameplay Overview The latest entry in the critically acclaimed 40 million unit selling action RPG series, Monster Hunter: World introduces a living, breathing ecosystem in which players take on the role of a hunter that seeks and slays ferocious beasts in heart-pounding battles. Venture on quests alone or with up to three other hunters in a newly designed online drop-in multiplayer system which allows cross-region cooperative play between Japan and the West, uniting the global player base for the first time ever. Monster Hunter: World will also be the first game in the series with a worldwide simultaneous launch window and is planned for release on PlayStation® 4 computer entertainment system and Xbox One in early 2018. A PC release will follow at a later date. Monster Hunter: World sees players gear up to venture on quests to battle against fearsome monsters, progressively improving their hunting abilities as they play. Loot collected from fallen foes can be used to create new equipment and armor upgrades as players seamlessly move across map areas that comprise the living ecosystems. The landscape and its diverse inhabitants play a critical role as players strategically use the surrounding environment to their advantage. Hunters must use their cunning and abilities to survive the intense and evolving fights as they battle to become the ultimate hunter! Features *Welcome to the new World: Taking on the role of a hunter, players are tasked with going on a research expedition to a newly discovered continent known only as “new world” as they venture on quests to discover more about this mysterious land. *Living and breathing ecosystem: Utilize the surrounding environment and wildlife to your advantage. For example, pit monsters against one another to lure the main target creature to the right place, but be careful not to become hindered by the hazards they present. *Global simultaneous release: For the first time in the Monster Hunter series the latest title will release within the same launch window and unite hunters across the world with cross-region cooperative play options. *Online drop-in multiplayer: When the battle is too daunting to take on single-handedly, hail up to three other hunters to assist during quests by sending up a SOS flare to a worldwide server full of potential teammates. *Hunt to craft new gear: Defeat monsters and collect loot from fallen foes to craft equipment and weapons styled after the monsters that have been slain. Selecting the right loadout can help exploit enemy weaknesses to gain an advantage in battle. *Master the beasts: A variety of ferocious creatures inhabit the new world landscape including the series mainstay Rathalos and the all new Anjanath. Players can mount the monsters with the dynamic riding mechanic, allowing them to travel along the monster’s body and deliver locational damage. *Seamless gameplay: Players and monsters can move from one map area to another freely and without loading screens whilst gameplay also dynamically transitions between night and day. Gallery Videos Notes